muted & blinded angel?
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: im alone, im scared, im blind, im mute but worst of all who am i? bubbles forgets everything that has happened in her life and with forgeting she becomes a mute and loses her eye sight. she now has to start all over at a new school, but some people think its funny shes a mute and blind. warning self harm, language, depressing
1. Chapter 1

_Tell me where to go. Tell me what to do. Tell me what to say. Tell me how to think. Tell me where I am. Tell me how to be. Tell me how to act….but tell me who am I_

I opened my eyes just to be blinded by a bright light. Questions just ran through my head. I tried to ask but nothing came out…no sound. I did hear a voice it was the voice of a man.

"she's waking up, bring some food and stuff we must explain what is going on"

_Are they talking about me? Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Is something wrong with me? Explain what?_

I looked both ways or at least I tried too, all I saw was a white light.

_Why can't I see color? Is that what's wrong with me?_

All of a sudden I felt something hot and wet on my head. As if on instinct my hand went to my head to inspect the object well, that was until I heard a calm voice a lady's voice.

"shhh, child calm down its just a cloth it will help you, plus I won't hurt you im a nurse just relax. You seem to have a bit of a fever the wet cloth will help, my name is Ashley just to let you know. May I ask what your name is?"

What is my name? who am I? how come I don't know nor do I remember? Why?

The room stayed silent until the nurse's voice rang back.

"child do you know you name?" she asked gently grabbing my hand. I looked down I just kept seeing white nothing more nothing less. I opened my mouth to answer but once again I couldn't speck nothing wanted to come out. I looked back at the nurse I knew where she was standing because of wear she was holding my hand. It was silent no noise was heard. After a minute or so I just heard she sigh.

"child, can you talk?" her hand squeezed mine tighter. I shook my head. She gasped gently. "child, look at me, you cant talk" I looked up to where the voice was coming from. Again I shook my head.

"I will be back don't move please don't" I nodded then I heard a door slam shut. I wanted to cry but how could I? I could tell that I few minutes went by until the door opened again. I heard the man's voice once again

"uhh, child the nurse told me you can't talk." I just looked straight not even trying to find where the voice came from. I merely shook my head to respond. "well alright then, ill write that down I still need to do a checkup I will be back" the door shut again I kept looking straight ahead. In a matter of seconds the doctor came back. "miss can you face me this way" I did what I was told.

"good it seems that you are in control of your body" I smiled a bit at least nothing is wrong with that. I then felt him, grab my ears "they look fine your skin looks fine no damage done, ok now we will see how your eyes work" I felt myself run cold, my eyes. "follow the stick please" he asked. I could see the stick; all I can see is white. I looked down shutting my eyes tightly. I felt my hand ball up. I knew then that I began to sob. I felt his arm on my shoulder I didn't even try to look up. Sighing the man left I heard him shut the door. I brought my knees to my chest and began to cry a bit louder.

_Why can't I see? Why can' I talk? What is my name? Where am I? Why am I here? Why couldn't I just die were I was before? Please just tell me who I am?_

No one came back after that. At one point I got up to walk around or at least try. I was able to get up but then I fell I couldn't see where I was going so I began to hold the wall. That was until I felt something cold a metal like. Twisting it I opened the door and began to walk out. I heard nothing as if ever one was sleeping. Walking endlessly through the place I was in. then I heard a voice the nurse's voice.

"child, what are you doing out here nightfall has come, an angel should not be out unless you want the devil to get you" she ran to me and grabbed my hand. "we must take you to your room so you can get some rest" I just nodded on the way she bought the earlier events back "I heard your you know blind and mute" she said gently. I looked down in shame, but nodded. She stayed silent and when we got there she just put me in bed. Then she was gone.

Thinking in the darkness I then again felt tears run down my eyes. Questions ran through my head.

_What is my name? why wont anybody tell me who I am? Why cant I hear? Why am I mute? Why cant I see color? Why am I blind? What did I do? did I do something wrong?_

As the question ran through my head I never noticed when I fell asleep

* * *

And done I finished the first chapter don't ask were this idea come from it just did. And I have fallen in love with an anime called hetalia gosh I love it so much. Oh and I don't own anything sadly but oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi warning: this chapter obtains child abuse and some depressing scenes you have been warned**

* * *

I ran I ran as fast as I could I wouldn't look back I knew I wouldn't. my running wasn't fast enough because they caught me. They held their grip there tight grip. Tears ran down my face I opened my mouth to scream for help but no sound came out…..i was a mute. As my tears fell out of my eyes I looked around nothing but white… im blind. I heard one of them begin to laugh that laugh the one that brings me so much pain.

Someone grabbed my hair and pulled me to the ground. _What did I do wrong? Was I not a good child?_ Once I felt the fist connect to my face I knew who it was. My foster mother Alice she always hated me just like my foster father Dave-. Something brought me back to the world a huge hit in the stomach. curling in pain I didn't know what to do then her voice came

"look at this little piece of shit what should we do to her babe?" she snorted at the girl's pain. The man stopped laughing for a second before snapping his fingers. He has a plan the poor mistreated girl thought. "chains" was all Dave said

"chains?..." Alice repeated "yes chains we should use chains" Alice smiled an evil smile while she jumped in the air happily. Dave nodded he grabbed the girl and threw her on his back. The girl let out a squeak of surprise. Where are they going to take her? Alice said chains; they haven't used chains in a while. _Why now? Why dear god now?_ As easily Dave picked her up he threw her down. The muted girl wasn't heavy that was because her foster parents hardly gave her food to live off from.

When they threw her to the ground she was caught off guard. She winced in pain she now knew where she was. She was in the basement gosh she hated the damn basement. "give me the rope, dear" Dave's voice rang out she turned her head to the direction. _crap…crap…crap…crap…help me._

Dave grabbed my hands and tied them up. I tried to get him to stop but he just slapped me in the face hard. Tears threaten to fall out of my eyes but I held a hard look. "oh look, the baby is going to cry" Alice teased with a grin plastered on her (ugly…) face. Dave let out a laugh of joy looking at the girl's pain. Once again the blind child had no one… no one. Finger snapping brought her attention back, but as soon as it was brought it was gone. They hit her with a metal rod in the back of her head. With that single blow she was out cold… but that was only the beginning.

I woke up to feel my hand tied above me head and my legs pulled all the way down straight. I wanted to ask what was going on but as soon as I opened my mouth I closed it. "what's wrong mute cat got your tongue" Alice's voice rang through the not-so -silent-environment. She winced at her words she never liked people calling her mute or blind, but her foster parents didn't seem to care, now did they? I then heard the sound of something rattling on the ground… those were the chains.

Alice brought the chains up and wrapped them around the other girl's slim hips and we she did so she ginned. "oh ******* you seem to be in a lot of pain and I like it." Alice said in a joyful voice. She then grabbed the end on the chain and began to pull. As she did so the girl began to lose air because of the sudden tightness around her stomach area. The foster mother then grabbed a different chain and wrapped it around her foster daughter neck. Oh alice knew she was going to enjoy this. When the chains were set then began to pull one end of the chains. She saw as her "daughter" struggle to break the chains with her hands to try to break the ones around her neck. Laughing Alice pull tighter she wanted to see how far this worthless girl could go.

As the gripped tighten the girl struggled and struggled hard. My neck it hurts a lot. I cant breath I just can't. _why cant I breath? What is wrong this time? Help me_ _please…please. My head I feel dizzy. Why do I feel like this?_ I then began to cough as tears began to rerun down my eyes. Help me please help! The coughing became harder my breathing became thinner. Then I felt me cough something up. _What did I cough up?_ Alice's gripped loosened all of a sudden. On the floor was blood…her foster daughter coughed up blood. Her lover was the one who made her bled never her. She grinned the blood looked different to her she made her bled she had so much power over the younger girl and she liked it, but yawning she was done for today.

Losing the chains off her arms, legs, hips and neck the helpless girl feel to the ground. She was gasping for breath holding her neck with both or her hands. She could feel a liquid run down her chin. The taste of rust was in her mouth. She knew this taste far too well even without looking at it. This liquid was her OWN blood. I then heard Alice laugh "brat, you might be blind but clean up this mess will ya but you have no other choice do you?" as the girl began to clean the blood off the ground the pain of her neck stopped everything stopped and became pitch black… a new color

Gasping for breath the muted child woke up in a cold sweat. _Where was she? Who was she with? What time is it?_ As she felt around she felt a cover on her. She was still in the hospital. She was safe. Nothing ever happened right. Her hands quickly ran to her neck nothing was there the taste of rust wasn't in her mouth…thank the lord. Sighing she convinced herself she was safe.

_But now how long would she be safe?_

_That dream wouldn't become her future would it, would it?_

_Her destiny had been written soon she would have to live it… very very soon_

* * *

Eep… I really didn't like doing this. I think I might raise the rating up maybe later I don't know yet we will see. I don't like sad things but it seems what im best at writing at but I love happy junk I guess ill write some too. Oh and the powerpuff girls don't belong to me…oh well bye


	3. Chapter 3

After her horrid dream the young hospitalized girl couldn't go back to bed oh wait correction she wouldn't go back to bed. The same dream kept playing over and over in her head. She felt the pain still. Her once in a while would go back to her neck to make sure she wasn't playing with herself that she wasn't harmed. It would always be the same she didn't have the scars or the pain or worse the blood loss. Bring her knees to her chest she began to sob her eyes out.

_Why the hell would she have a dream like that? Would this be her in a few years? Months? Weeks? Days? Or hours?_

She couldn't let this happen, no she couldn't this was all a dream some stupid dream. The dream that is now hunting her down to the core. What if it became her reality? How would she survive? Would she even make it to see another day? or would she just die of blood loss but a simple beating? She hoped no she wished that is nightmare wouldn't become her life.

_But thus her pleads were to late. There would not be a way to save her._

Hiccupping after a few moments she knew she would be fine. The tears she shed would be pushed to the back of her head as if nothing happened. Nothing did happen. She wasn't beat, she wasn't dead, she wasn't bleeding to death. But she sure did feel dead. Thinking about it she became light headed and tired very tired. She aqua blue eyes slowly began to close as she began to fall into a light sleep mood.

* * *

Something then began to shake her awake. The young shot up from her bed looking both ways she was scared deadly scared.

"shhh, child its fine its me" the voice told her gently running her slim fingers through the girl's soft blonde hair. The girl calmed down in an instant it was her friend, her only friend the hospitals nurse. The lady who took hair if her. sadly she didn't know how she looked like or how old she was. All she knew was her name and that she was the nurse. She smiled as the nurse kept running her fingers through the younger girls hair.

"child, the doctor told me something important about you" said the nurse as she kept her finger locked with the golden hair. The young teen looked up at the nurse and opened her mouth but quickly shut it…tight. The nurse sighed gently "we still don't know who you are my dear and if we cant find out soon you will be going to a foster home or an adoption center that is down stairs" the young girl ran cold they would take her away from her only friend, no they couldn't but worst of all her dream came back and it hit her like a train. Her head fell down to look at her lap, her dream would come true and she knew it. "also since we don't have a name for you at this very moment im going to name you, your new name shall be…bubbles yea bubbles I like that name its so care free and gently like you" the nurse giggled

Bubbles now smiled the name sounded right for her it sounded perfect. "now bubbles we know your blind and mute but you still have to get an education there is a high school just down the block it will be the school you will be going to don't worry I have already enrolled you in it and got your uniform and everything you start school tomorrow!" she told her as she claped her hands happily. Bubbles smiled Ashley was that she was going to school, that made her happy. Ashley noticed bubbles smile she grinned "you know you should show your smile more it's a very nice one" bubbles blushed a scarlet red. Ashley giggled as she watched the girl. "well I don't want to see you locked up here in this place how about I take you to town" she suggested bubbles nodded and like that her day began happily but would it stay that way.

_The nightmare still replayed itself in her head she knew she wouldn't be able to let it go not now or ever…_

* * *

Short yes I didn't have much time to write the second part but I will do that soon and thank you for all the reviews I love reading them it makes my heart flutter with joy


End file.
